


Undone

by huokua



Series: Ash and Clare Prompt Project [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Clare too, I'm so sorry Ash, Loss, Other, Ouch, Pay attention while your driving, Song Lyrics, Why Did I Write This?, but seriously, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huokua/pseuds/huokua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Three fifteen. " Ashes heart stopped for a moment, and he shook his head. "No," he responded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt. The prompt was loss and had to have someone singing.  
> The song is Pieces, by RED. Beautiful song.  
> Edited, didn't notice all the mistakes in the last half of the story.

"I've come undone, but you make sense of who I am, like puzzle pieces in your eyes,"

A pause, silence echoing the room, followed by a shuddering intake of breath masking a sob.

"And I see your face, I know I'm finally yours, I found every-thing I thought I'd lost before, you call my name, I come to you in Pieces, So-"

The words stopped coming, cut off by the harsh sob fighting its way out of Ashtons throat. He hunched over, wrapping an arm around himself, the other clenched tightly on the neck of the guitar in his lap. Another sob wrenched itself out of his throat, breaking off into low, keening wail. Ash went limp, the guitar slipping out of his grip to the floor with a loud, angry strum of notes as the strings collided with hardwood. It went unnoticed as he stood, swaying slightly before slowly making his way to the desk placed in the corner of his room. Pictures were still scattered across its surface from that morning, a well loved Polaroid lay on its side where Ashton had dropped it during the call from Clare.

Clare...Ashtons breathe hitched again, thinking of her face when he got to the hospital. He still couldn't think of what to say, even now. Clare had been crying, explaining what had happened to Lee, and he had just stood there in a haze. He hadn't really been with it at the time, but now it was coming back to him. Clare had been saying something about how her "car broke down , Lee was pulling up to help" and "asshole didn't slow down". He had lost all thought when Clare had sobbed out "He was crying and screaming for the other driver to stop, Ash. But the guy dragged him three feet." Ashton had stood there for all of five minutes before turning on his heel, and walking out of the hospital.

That was at least two hours ago, his phone had been going off every few minutes, but now it was eerily quiet. Ash let out another shuddering breath, and slowly turned back to his guitar. Which, now that he actually noticed, wasn't on the floor where he dropped it. Soft notes carried from the other corner of the bedroom, lavender curls brushed the top of the guitar gently, and the owner of said curls was quietly shaking in the chair. Ash froze, staring in confusion. "Clare?" Her name came out of his mouth in a whisper.

Clares shaking came to a halt, and she seemed to curl in on herself before she spoke."Three fifteen. "

Ashes heart stopped for a moment, and he shook his head. "No," he responded. "No, no, no." The words were more of a plea then a response. Clares gaze lifted immediately, expression fraught with pain, and she choked on her words.

So they sat in silence, until the inevitable hiccups of sound from the two became heavy sobs, and they cried together over the loss of the integral part of their relationship. It wasn't until Ash looked outside and saw the sun settin that they finally stopped. Clare reach out a gentle hand, eyes red and throat raw, and placed the guitar in Ashes lap. "Please finish the song." The words were rough, but sure, and the plea in them didn't go unnoticed. Things will never be okay again, not without Lee, but he could try to be okay for Clare.He could try to save them from breaking again. So Ash moved closer to Clare, and plucked out the notes again.

"And I see your face, I know I'm finally yours, I found every-thing I thought I'd lost before, you call my name, I come to you in Pieces, So you can make me Whole "

Clare whimpered, face pressed into his side, and she let out a hoarse sigh.

"So You can make... Me whole."

**Author's Note:**

> This almost killed me to write, but I had said I would do every prompt I was given.


End file.
